Forever in Love
by Werewolvesrock
Summary: Brady was always one of the quieter wolves. On just an average day in Brady's life he met... BradyxOC
1. Chapter 1

A

**A.N: I hope you guys enjoy this story! I decided to write a Brady imprint story cus I tried to find some and only found 1. **

**Thank you sooooo much to ecrivain inspire for betaing!! You rock!**

**Hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own twilight I wish I did but I don't!**

Chapter 1 First Sight

_I bet you five bucks I can get to Sam and Emily's before you Brady!_ Collin bet me.

_You're on! _Emily made the best food. Especially when you just finished patrolling for a couple of hours. We raced there. We were only a couple miles away, so it wasn't very long before it came into view with Collin and I neck in neck. I sprinted as fast as I could the rest of the way, but I still barely lost. Man I usually never lose! We phased quickly then rushed inside to see what Emily had for us.

"Dude, you owe me five bucks!" Collin yelled as soon as we stepped in the door.

"Fine, here you go." I passed him the money then followed the wonderful aroma to the kitchen.

"Hey boys, here are some muffins and eggs." Emily told us warmly while we quickly started eating.

"It's wonderful Emily. Do you know where the rest of the pack is?" I asked it was unusual for at least one of them not to be here.

"Oh well I think Paul and Jared just went out to patrol, but the rest I'm not sure of." _Hm, I guess there probably just at home_ I figured. Oh well, more food for us. Ever since the vampire war we haven't seen any vampires, so only two of us had to patrol at a time.

Once the food was all gone, we decided to leave, after thanking Emily for the wonderful breakfast again. As we were walking out the door Sam came in.

"Hey guys, any news?" He asked on routine to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Nope," Collin told him "Do you know where Embry is? We were going to go hang out when we got off patrol." he asked Sam.

"Well I just saw Embry heading to Jake's, so I guess you could look there."

"Thanks Sam!" We yelled

We started walking to Jake's house since it wasn't that far away. No one was out considering it was only about 7 in the morning on a Sunday. We were almost there when a truck went by with a couple of people in it that I had never seen before. I didn't see them closely, but I did see a guy driving. Maybe people are moving in? That's different. La Push isn't very big; it's hardly called a town in my opinion.

"Collin do you know who that was? I've never seen them before."

"No I've never seen them, but I'm sure we'll find out soon. You know that there are not really any secrets in La Push."

"Yeah that's true." We walked the rest of the way to Jake's in silence. We all hung out the rest of the day until we decided to get home because we have dumb school tomorrow. Even though we're werewolves we still have to go to school. I swear it's a prison!

The next day

I was getting ready for school, and I was running late like usual. Jake was giving me a ride, he'd be here any minute, and I just got out of bed. Ugh, I really hate Mondays!

Ding Dong

I guess Jake is here. I quickly got changed, and grabbed a couple of granola bars on my way to the door. I opened it to let Jake in while I got my backpack from inside the closet.

"Ok I'm ready now, Let's go. don't you love Mondays?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah there lovely!" He replied back with the same amount of sarcasm.

The rest of the way we drove in silence. When we got to school, we went our separate ways. I didn't have homeroom with any of the guys, so it was sure to be boring.

I took my seat and spaced off for a couple minutes when a new kid walked in the door. I had never seen him before, so I guessed he's new. I watched as he walked up to the teacher and got his slip signed. The teacher pointed for him to sit in the empty desk next to me while she was going to talk to us. When she was done, she said we could "mingle" the rest of the time. While he sat down, the teacher started talking, but I just droned her out. I hadn't realized that she was done until I heard the new kid talking to me. I guess I should listen to him.

"Hi, I'm Kyle." He introduced himself.

"Brady, nice to meet you Kyle." I guess I'll talk to him for whatever short time we have left.

We talked until the bell rang. I found out he moved in yesterday, and his twin sister and him are in my grade. So I guess that's who I saw yesterday.

School sped by slowly until lunch. I walked into the lunchroom, glad that I could finally eat. My granola bars from this morning weren't very filling, and, as a werewolf, I ate more than the average person. Even if it was cafeteria food. I got a whole tray load of food and walked to where the rest of the pack was sitting. Well all but Sam, who didn't have school. I sat down and talked and joked with my friends. When I glanced up, finished with my food, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even Across the lunchroom she was gorgeous. I stared at her for a little while when I saw a hand in front of my face waving.

"Hello, earth to Brady!" Jared said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh...um...what?" I said finally turning away my attention from the gorgeous girl to look at them.

"We were saying there's a bonfire Friday. But apparently you were to occupied with staring at the new girl Taylor." So that's her name. I glanced back at Taylor. she was so beautiful with her long brown hair and her gorgeous dark colored eyes. I couldn't tell from here exactly what color they were. I just wanted to walk over there and get to know everything about her.

"Dude, I think he imprinted!" One of them said, but I wasn't paying attention.

They started clapping me on the back, so I finally started paying attention to them. "Brady what do you think of her?"

"I think I'm in love. She's amazing." I told them then looked back at her. I noticed finally who she was sitting next to she was with Kyle and a couple of other kids I didn't really know. Kyle was getting along with them but she seemed out of place. She looked up and saw me staring. We stared at each other for a little bit when she glanced down, starting to blush.

"He totally has imprinted. Cool, good job Brady." I barely could hear them. all I was thinking about was Taylor.

Sadly it was time for my next class. I didn't want to go, I just wanted to stare at her all day long if I could. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff then walked to English. Taylor had disappeared as soon as she walked out of the lunchroom, so I don't know where she was. I hope I get to ask her to the bonfire Friday!

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I wish i got more but i'm ok with it. Here's chapter 1 from Taylor's POV it's not that great but i'll be gone so i decided i would be nice and update! Thank you soooo much ecrivain inspire for betaing!! You got it back soooo quickly thanks!

Chapter 1 Taylor POV

1 month earlier

I got home from a normal school day when I noticed that both my parents were already home. That's odd, they usually don't get home till later. My parents said that they wanted to talk to us, so we sat down on the leather couches, in the living room of our Hollywood house.

"Your father and I have decided we need a change of scenery for your father's job. We've decided to move to La Push in Washington. It's a little town so your father can work on his writing, and I can be a stay at home mom." My mom told us. I was furious. I didn't want to move. I had tons of friends, a great boyfriend, and I'd lived here all my life!

"What, I don't want to move!" I screeched I loved it here.

"I'm sorry honey. We already bought a house, and were moving in a month." My father said, while trying to make me calm down by saying it's a done deal pretty much.

"I don't care if we move. It might be nice." My twin brother, Kyle, can be so stupid sometimes. Why wouldn't he want to move? he isn't popular or have a girlfriend.

The next day at school

I was quiet all day trying to figure out a way to say goodbye to all my friends. When I got to lunch, everyone bombarded me with questions as to why I wasn't my usual perky self. I guess now's as good as ever to tell them.

"Guys, the reason I've been quiet is because I am moving to Washington in about a month." I looked all around the table everyone was shocked.

"What?! Why!?" My boyfriend Alex asked. He was so hot even when he was confused!

"My parent's want a quiet place for my dad to work." I explained. The rest of lunch people asked me question after question.

I was in my own world for the rest of the day, until the last bell of the day rung. I saw the janitor's closet open, and Alex and Sam my supposed best friend where in there making out.

"What are you doing?!" I couldn't believe it they're supposed to be my friends!

"Oh... um...well..." Alex stammered.

"You're moving so we're going to go out." Sam said while looking at me smug.

I ran out of the school extremely mad. Now I guess it doesn't matter if we move since my supposed best friend and my ex-boyfriend apparently don't care. I hate them!

A month later

We landed in Port Angeles with our cars there waiting for us. Kyle and I walked to our new 2008 Porsche Cayman.

"Can I please drive?" I asked for the tenth time. I hated it when he drove, he would drive soooo slow.

"No I don't like your driving."

I finally got annoyed enough just to give in and let him drive to our new hometown, La Push. After about an hour I saw an old sign that said welcome to La Push. I didn't think anyone would be out and about, it was way to early, but on our way to the house, we saw two native's walking on the road. They were big and dark skinned with black hair that was cropped short, almost a buzz cut. It was creepy how they looked so similar. I thought that one of them was more handsome, but I don't know why.

After we drove by, we got to our new house. It was about the same size as our old house, but compared to the other houses around here, it was huge. The rest of the day we spent unpacking our belongings and moving in.

The next day

Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh..." I turned my alarm off and stumbled out of bed to take a shower and get ready for our first day in the new school.

I quickly got dressed and ready, so I could eat before we left. I knew my brother wouldn't wait if I were late. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to actually find my mom cooking. Weird. She made us eggs.

"Morning mom why are you cooking?" I asked. She never cooks.

"Well I decided I would make you guys breakfast, and wish you luck on your first day in the new town." I sat down and ate my eggs in silence. We were either too tired to talk, or didn't know what to say. I was just too tired though.

"Kyle let's go!" Yes, I got the keys before him! I finally get to drive.

"Fine I'm comin."

We drove to school and got our schedules. Nothing interesting really happened except that everyone stared at our car and us. They all had older cars, so ours stood out. Not many kids talked to me. probably because I was the weird new girl who was kind of tan and blonde. It was finally lunch. I grabbed some food that didn't look that edible, and sat down next to my brother. He seemed to be making friends just fine, but he also didn't mind moving, unlike me.

I felt someone staring at me, so I glanced up from staring at the table. I saw the handsome Indian boy from yesterday staring at me with interest, and something else that I didn't recognize. We stared at each other for a while, before I realized what I was doing, and glanced down, blushing. I glanced up, and he was talking to his friends. Throughout lunch I kept glancing at him, and usually he was still staring.

The bell rang, and I rushed to my locker. I wasn't sure I could go to class the rest of the day. I wasn't feeling normal. Probably because some boy I didn't even know was staring at me with something like adoration, and I'd just broken up with my boyfriend of two years.

I decided to just go to my next class. I walked in, and got my paper signed from the teacher. He pointed me to my seat. I was aimlessly doodling when someone sat down next to me.

"So..."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the wait but my beta went MIA so smiles93 betaed it for me Thanks!!

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry if brady's kind of strange acting i guess i wouldn't know how guys think!

Brady POV

I walked into English and up to my normal seat, but the usually empty seat next to mine was occupied today by none other than, Taylor! Yes! Now I can officially meet her! I walked hesitantly, trying to think of what to say while not making a fool of myself in front of the most amazing girl ever. I got there without knowing what to say.

"So…" Opps, I didn't mean to say that!

"Oh, Hi. Um are you supposed to sit here?" She asked me confused. Gosh, I'm standing there looking like an idiot! I quickly sat down next to her. Wow, she has the cutest voice ever. It's not really high pitched and freaky sounding.

"Oh no, I meant to say hi. So, where'd you move here from?" Oh gosh, dumb question! Why can't I say anything right! Man, her blonde hair is so gorgeous.

"Um, L.A. Why are you talking to me? Not that I don't like it but everyone else here has just ignored me." That's stupid, why can't people be nice just because she's new! I started shaking involuntarily no, no stop it! I can't phase here and in front of her. Calm. Just think of her.

"Well they're just jerks, or just plain to shy. Um, sorry I was staring at you during lunch." I looked down sheepishly.

"Your fine. I stared too. By the way my name's Taylor." She doesn't think I'm a total idiot!

"Brady." Just then the annoying teacher started her lesson so I couldn't talk to Taylor anymore. Hmm, I know I'll write a note! What to write? I quickly got a pen and wrote,

**So how's your first day been?**

I quickly tossed her the note when the teacher wasn't looking. I started to pay attention when the note came back.

_Much better now that someone is actually talking to me._

Yes! I guess now's as any time to ask her.

**That's good. I was wondering if you would like to go to a bonfire with me on Friday. It won't be very big just some of my friends and you'll get to hear the tribal legends.**

I tossed it to her but sadly the teacher turned right when I threw it.

"Brady!" She squawked "No passing notes. Now I won't punish Taylor because she's new but you have detention after school."

"Ok." I saw Taylor at the corner of my eye looking sorry.

"Sorry", she mouthed at me. She finally read the note and looked at me. I hope she says yes! She nodded yes to me! Awesome, I get my first date with my imprint this Friday!

The rest of the period I tried to pay attention to the annoying teacher. Finally the bell rang. I stood up and Taylor said "I'm really looking forward to Friday." She smiled but it looked kind of forced. I wonder why? I'll just have to change that she needs to be happy.

"Yeah, me too. Where's your next class?" Please tell me I have it with her!

"Government." Dang!

"Well, I'll walk you mine's right next door." We walked in a comfortable silence to her classroom.

"I guess I will see you later." I really don't want to leave her.

"Yeah, see ya." I walked away slowly feeling sad. She didn't seem to happy either, but it might have just been my imagination.

The next period was a total blur all I remember is rushing out to meet Taylor before she left for her next class.

"Hey, how was government?" I asked when she exited the classroom. Her eyes seemed to light up a bit when she saw me.

"Boring and long." She replied then she smiled a beautiful smile that actually seemed genuinely happy. I walked her to and from the rest of her classes we only had Math together besides English.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, the rest of the week we had about the same routine asking questions and escorting her to her classes.

--

It was Thursday night and it was time for patrol duty I think I have it with Jake tonight. I can't wait for the bonfire tomorrow! We started patrolling while talking and he asked me questions about Taylor.

We hadn't been out long before we caught a sickly sweet smell. We quickly told the rest of the pack.

_Let's go! Stick together we don't know how many there are._ Sam ordered

We ran all night trying to catch the filthy bloodsucker, it's was about sunrise when we finally spotted it.

_Surround it! Brady, Quil, Jared get around to it's back. The rest of you surround it in front or on the sides. _

We all attacked when Sam ordered to and we quickly shredded it.

_Good job guys. Let's go get breakfast._

We ran to Sam and Emily's house and phased quickly after running all night chasing the bloodsucker we were hungry. We ran inside to Emily's delicious cooking and devoured it.

"Thanks Emily!" We chorused when we finished our wonderful meal.

"Your welcome guys, good job getting the vampire." Emily congratulated us then Sam and Emily had there moment which I didn't mind to bad I just preferred not to watch.

"Get a room!" Paul yelled

We joked and bantered for awhile before realizing it was already 12 in the afternoon we didn't want to go to school so they decided to skip before I remembered Taylor! I rushed home to get dressed and went to school trying to decided what to tell her in case she wondered where I was all morning. The other guys had it easier there imprints knew what was going on.

I got the note from the office then walked to English the first class I had with Taylor. I sat down after giving the teacher the note and Taylor looked at me curiously. She got a piece of paper out and a pen. I was staring at her and didn't realize at first when the note landed on my desk I realized I liked her hair that way she usually wore it up in a bun but today it was straight.

She was looking at me then at something on my desk then I remembered she wrote a note. I quickly looked down.

_Where were you all morning?_

Uh oh I quickly wrote back.

**Running some errands for my mom.**

Man that's lame but I guess it will have to do.

_Oh that's nice of you to help your mom._

I felt guilty that she believed it I hated lying to her. It's only for a little longer. I kept telling myself the rest of the day.

I had just dropped Taylor off at her house so I would know where to pick her up tonight for the bonfire. Wow her house was big I hadn't realized her parent's were so rich. Well I guess I should have guessed from the car she drives. My car is a dump compared to hers.

"Thanks for the ride Brady. See you tonight at 8 right?" She asked while opening the door to get out.

"Your welcome, yeah I'll pick you up at 8." She got out and I felt empty like usual when I wasn't with her. I drove home trying to kill time I phased to talk to whoever was on patrol.

After talking for 2 hours I went home to get changed for my date tonight. I got in a dark blue dress shirt and the nicest pair of blue jeans I had. But it was only 6:30 I wasn't suppose to pick her up for another hour and a half. I decided to watch TV. to kill time now. But it wasn't interesting I ended up thinking of the date tonight and hopefully how it goes good. She'll be meeting the pack for the first time but she won't know it she'll just think there my friends. I quickly looked at the clock hoping it was about time and it was 7:50. I quickly rushed to my car it was finally time glad I didn't think any longer or I would have been late.

I drove up her drive way to see the living room light's on. I walked to the door with the flower's I had bought earlier. They were snapdragons her favorite flower. I knocked on the door it was opened by Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, so is Taylor ready?" Weird doesn't usually the dad answer the door?

"Hi, yeah she'll be down in a second. I like you but no funny business ok I'm surprised she is even going out on a date so soon after Alex. Make sure she doesn't get home to late and please talk care of her." He said. Alex? Who's Alex?

Just then Taylor was starting to walk down the stairs she looked amazing. She had a blue snug sweater on and tan jeans but her hair was curled and down. I think my jaw was on the ground she looked gorgeous.

"Hey Brady," She greeted she looked excited but then she blushed. Oh, I was staring again.

"Hey Taylor," I walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "You look amazing." She smiled at that "Ready to go?" I stuck my arm out for her she took it.

"Yes. Bye Kyle!" We walked out to my car and I opened the car door for her and got in my side. "I hope Kyle didn't go on and on about not keeping me out late. He tends to do that." She smiled again and then it vanished into a frown quickly but then a half smile was back quickly.

I wonder what's wrong she looks sad.

"Taylor what's wrong you looked sad for a minute." I asked concerned she should always be happy.

"Oh it's nothing I just wish my dad was more like that. Sometimes I think Kyle's the only one that really care's for me." She was now looking down to her lap I grabbed her hand.

"Oh well I care about you." I said and stared at her so hard and intense to try to make her understand how much she meant to me. She looked up and saw my face and stared. I slowly leaned in and she closed her eyes I kissed her softly but with passion and love. It was quick but amazing she opened her eyes again and looked happy.

"Thanks I know you care." Then she grabbed my hand so I started to drive to the beach.

"I heard Kyle talking before I got downstairs what did he say?" She asked curiously she probably knew her brother well she might have heard the end to not keep her out late.

"Um he just said not to keep you out late and that he was kind of surprised you are going on a date so soon after Alex. But I don't know who Alex is but I assumed he must have been your boyfriend." I finally looked at her and she looked sad again "I shouldn't have told you should I have."

"No I asked well I shouldn't be sad he's just a jerk that I thought I loved." She was looking down in her lap again. I really shouldn't have said anything about him she's suppose to be having a good time not a bad one. I wonder what he did to her though.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you." I stopped the car we were there. I rushed out and opened her door and offered her my hand.

"I will just not tonight soon though." She sort of smiled at me and we walked down to the fire. I could tell she was getting nervous.

"It's ok there's nothing to be nervous about." I tried to soothe her.

"I know I just hope they like me." They already do!

Collin walked up to me then "Hey Brady and this must be Taylor."

"Hey Collin, Taylor this is Collin, Collin this is Taylor." First introduction down a bunch to go.

"Hi Collin," She said softly she still seemed nervous dang it!

"Let's go sit over there." We sat over there and I pointed out everyone to her and told her who they all were. Pretty much everyone was there even Claire who was now almost 5.

**Sorry guys but I was going to go longer with Brady POV but I needed to get permission to use something and I won't be able to find out the answer till Friday or Saturday. So I decided to put Taylor POV in here instead to make it longer.**

Taylor POV

Friday

I'm sooooo excited for tonight I have been waiting all week for this! I got to school a little early like usual to meet up with Brady and talk but this morning I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he's sick. I guess we won't be having that date after all. Maybe he's avoiding me. After the first couple hours it was lunch maybe I just didn't see him this morning and he was still here. I hoped he was here. I got into the cafeteria and didn't see him or any of his friends. Hmm that's weird.

I walked slowly to English, I wish he was here. I sat down and the teacher started but five minutes in Brady walked in with a note and he came to sit down next to me. I suddenly got so happy! He sat down and was staring at me while I got a piece of paper and pen out to ask him where he was all morning.

I quickly wrote. _Where were you all morning?_

I threw it at him but he didn't seem to notice for a minute he was to busy staring at me. After a minute he wrote back.

**Running some errands for my mom.**

He was running errands for his mom? what guy does that? It's so sweet though. I wrote back quickly.

_Oh that's nice of you to help your mom._

It honestly is I don't know many guys who would do that. The rest of the day went by pretty slow I was so excited for our date tonight! I haven't even thought of Alex but I still can't believe they did that. Brady dropped me off at my house so he would know where to go tonight when he came to pick me up.

I opened the car door slowly not wanting to get out so I stalled. "Thanks for the ride Brady. See you tonight at 8, right?" I already knew it was then but I really didn't want to go.

"Your welcome and yeah I'll pick you up at 8." I decided to let him go home. I walked inside and ran up the stairs throwing clothes everywhere out of my closet. What to where, what to where?! I decided on a snug blue sweater and tan jeans. I quickly checked the time 6:00 oh no! I only have two more hours to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair and put on some make-up. I quickly rushed into the shower taking one as quick as possible while getting clean.

I rushed out towel drying my hair some before blow frying it, once my hair was dry it was slightly wavy but I wanted it to be curly. So I still had my make-up and hair to go and it was almost 7. I quickly put a little bit of make-up on so I looked normal not like someone who had obviously put on a lot of make up like a bright purple I just wanted it natural looking. I started to curl my hair when Kyle walked in.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" He asked. Opps I guess I forgot to mention my date was tonight to him.

"My date's tonight." I explained while trying to curl my home.

"Be careful. I know Brady's nice but please be careful I don't want to see you hurt again." I'm so glad he care's for me. I haven't even seen my parent's in awhile they've been in some city for dad's latest book.

"I will."

"Ok." He said then left, there was still 10 minute's until Brady comes. I quickly finished curling my hair so it looked decent. When the doorbell rang I quickly made sure everything looked good then slowly walked to the stairs trying not to seem too excited. I could faintly hear Kyle and Brady talking at the top of the stairs. I walked down and saw Brady he looked gorgeous with a dark blue dress button up shirt and jeans.

"Don't have her out to late." Kyle said

Then they noticed me Brady had his mouth open and was staring at me. When I got downstairs I said quietly. "Hey Brady,"

He snapped his jaw shut and said "Hey Taylor," He walked up to me and put his mouth by my ear, my heart was pounding so heart I thought it would explode. "You look amazing." He whispered. I smiled "Are you ready to go?" He asked then stuck his arm out for me to grab.

"Yeah, Bye Kyle!" I yelled he led me to his car and opened the door for me. Such a gentleman! "I hope Kyle didn't go on and on about not keeping me out late. He tends to do that." I smiled then thought of it should be my dad not Kyle but I'm not going to ruin this date by thinking of everything wrong in my life. So I smiled quickly but I could tell it wasn't as big.

"Taylor what's wrong you looked sad." Wow he's perceptive and he actually seems concerned.

"Oh it's nothing I just wish my dad was more like that. Sometimes I think Kyle's the only one that really care's for me." I looked at my hands in my lap. Then he quickly grabbed my hand.

"Well I care about you." He said intensely. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he truly meant it. I stared at him for a moment then he slowly moved in closer to me. Then he kissed me! It was so sweet and passionate I loved it! There were fireworks going off and he felt especially warm and nice under my lips. Even warmer than normal he is. I have noticed he is really warm all of the time. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I know you care." I said sincerely, I grabbed his hand and he started to drive. "I heard Kyle talking before I got downstairs what did he say?" Hopefully just the usual don't let her be out to late.

"Um, he just said not to keep you out late and that he was kind of surprised you are going on a date so soon after Alex. But I don't know who Alex is but I assumed he must have been your boyfriend." He looked at me again. Wow, Kyle really cares a lot about me. Alex and Sam were so stupid but I don't care anymore, I have Brady now. "I shouldn't have told you." He sounded sad.

No he shouldn't be sad, I asked what they had been talking about. "No I asked. I shouldn't even be sad. He's just a jerk that I thought I loved." I explained but I now know I was totally wrong. I've only known Brady a week but I have much stronger feelings for him then I ever did for Alex.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you." Aw, he cares so much it's sweet! He got out of the car and came to open my door again.

"I will talk about it just not tonight. Soon though, I promise." I tried to smile at him but I was starting to get nervous about meeting all of his friends. I hope they like me.

"It's ok there's nothing to be nervous about." Wow he caught on to that? He's amazing that's all I can say. We walked hand in hand to the beach. One guy walked up to us he was about the same size as Brady.

"Hey Brady! This must be Taylor." How does he know that? Does Brady talk about me or did they just know I was coming as his date?

"Hey Collin! Taylor this is Collin, Collin this is Taylor." So this is Collin I've only heard of him.

"Hi, Collin." I said softly. We started walking again.

"Let's go sit over there." Brady pointed to a log we sat down on the sand with the log pressed to our backs. There weren't tons of people at the bon fire but it felt like there were lots because I didn't know any of them. But the weird thing was they were all our age except for one little girl who looked to be about five. She was with one of the guys.


	4. AN SOOO SORRY!

Ok guys I know you hate these but I'm going to add I'm going to do more of what happened during the week cus I've realized I'v

Ok guys I know you hate these but I'm going to add I'm going to do more of what happened during the week cus I've realized I've rushed it. Plus it's not that great. Sooooo Sorry! I was writing then realized I should do like during the week instead of just skipping it. Sorry for the wait but I've just started writing again cus I've been on vacations and been super busy with Softball and lazyness. SORRY!

So did you guys like Breaking Dawn?! I did but I thought it felt a little different then the other books. If you guys want to talk about it PM me! I would love to talk.


End file.
